Renewal
by Celra205
Summary: Le monde ninja a connu trois années de paix, de reconstruction et d'entraide. Mais aujourd'hui, la guerre est à leurs portes. Nul n'échappera à la démence des combats, nul n'en sortira indemne. Post-War. Multi-Povs.
1. Remember itself

**Hello, hello tout le monde. Voici donc une fanfic sur l'univers de Naruto, qui sera longue, et est classée M pour sa dureté, sa violence et ses scènes sexuelles explicites - façon Game Of Thrones, quoi. L'intrigue se déroule trois années après la bataille finale (où je dévie des évènements actuels du manga). Certains personnages sont morts, d'autres ont survécu aux affrontements mais sans pour autant s'en tirer indemnes - vous découvrirez si vous lisez la suite. C'est aussi du multi-pov (Hinata, Gaara, Sakura... et d'autres). Au cas où vous seriez perdu, les Nations Ninjas sont actuellement en période de tensions, qui va progressivement évoluer en guerre. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_** Remember itself**_

**Hinata**

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, quand la rumeur de l'arrivée des représentants de Suna se répendit à travers tout le village.

Les yeux d'Hinata, accoudée à l'un des balcons la séparant des jardins du domaine, rayonnaient d'or, de rouge et d'orange, purs reflets de l'astre et son visage clair en était tout illuminé. Rêveuse, elle avait le regard perdu et, plongée dans ses pensées, ne semblait pas remarquer l'agitation autour d'elle. Ce fut seulement quand le dernier rayon se fut éteint à l'horizon qu'elle se redressa imperceptiblement, clignant des paupières.

_Maintenant je sais_, soupira-t-elle intérieurement. _Je sais que jamais je ne pourrais échapper à cette soirée maudite._

Car cette nuit se fêterait l'anniversaire de la fin de la Quatrième Guerre Ninja. Trois ans qu'elle était achevée et Hinata ne souhaitait désormais que l'oublier. Mais, en son titre de chef du clan Hyuga, elle ne le pouvait et, comme tous les autres vétérans, feindrait la satisfaction et le bonheur vis-à-vis des étrangers qui viendraient à Hi No Kuni, la plupart à contrecoeur. Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara, Mizukage Meï Terumi, Raikage Omoï, Tsuchikage Oonori, Hokage Yoshihiro Ryûku, tous seraient présents.

L'approche familière, elle la sentit aussitôt, originaire d'un couloir encore lointain. Rapide, brutal, excessif était le pas de sa cadette. Hyûga Hanabi marchait toujours trop vite ; c'était dans sa nature, c'était le sang vif et guerrier de leur père qui coulait à vif dans ses veines. _C'est comme si elle est à la poursuite de quelque chose_, lui avait un jour confié Kurenaï, par un soir automnal, il y a bien des années, _et que ce quelque chose lui échappe indéfiniment. _Encore et encore. _Quand l'attrapera-t-elle ?_ se demanda alors la Jounin. Aucune réponse ne lui vint.

Hinata ne s'était toujours pas retournée ; quand sa cadette lui tapota l'épaule, elle demeura aussi immobile qu'une statue de sel.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Hanabi ?

_ Hokage-sama désire te voir, Nee-chan. Il attend dans le petit salon ; c'est un entretien seul à seul qu'il désire.

_ Et il l'aura. (La jeune femme se retourna pour sourire à sa sœur.) Fais-toi belle ; ce soir, tu m'accompagnes.

Hanabi était pourtant fort belle ; elle avait hérité de la beauté lumineuse de leur mère, ses longs cheveux sombres et souples, sa peau de porcelaine, ses yeux blancs mais expressifs. Toute mince et menue, l'adolescente ne manquait pourtant ni de force ni d'adresse et deux ans plus tôt, avait passé l'examen Chuunin à douze ans à peine. Vêtue d'un débardeur blanc, d'un pantalon noir bandé à la hauteur des mollets et de longues sandales, elle arborait fièrement son bandeau, à la base du front. Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire – et le sourire faisait défaut à Hanabi, toute endurcie qu'elle était. Inclinant la tête, elle remonta la passerelle en bambou pour disparaître par une porte rouge – sa chambre.

Son aînée soupira, tout en secouant sa longue chevelure de nuit. Retenue en un chignon lâche, de nombreuses mèches venaient couvrir ses épaules et son visage, lui donnant un aspect un peu sauvage. Mais elle voulait avoir l'air un peu moins jeune, un peu moins _fragile_. Le chignon était une option comme une autre.

Elle trouva le Rokudaime dans le petit salon, pivoté vers son unique et grande fenêtre, qui faisait presque toute la longueur du mur, et donc dos à elle. S'il la remarqua, il ne le montra pas car il ne se retourna qu'au bout d'une poignée de minutes d'intense silence. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et un étrange sourire s'esquissa sur la bouche de l'homme.

Âgé de trente-trois ans, Yoshihiro Ryûku était désormais depuis trois années kage de Konoha. Aimé des villageois, c'était un ancien jounin, souriant et aimable, qui prenait ses tâches ainsi que le bien-être des gens et la diplomatie entre villages très au sérieux. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement, il lui rappelait de façon très cruelle Naruto – ses cheveux d'or ébouriffés, ses yeux azurés, son exentrisme, sa gentillesse et sa lumière, tout ça formait un puzzle d'une incroyable concordance. Il avait fait des prouesses durant la guerre, sauvant nombre de vies, exécutant de sa main Zetsu devenu bien trop puissant, remplaçant Tsunade, abattue, à la tête du village.

_ Hokage-sama, soyez le bienvenue.

_ Je vous remercie, Hyûga-sama. Puis-je m'asseoir ?

_ Bien sûr.

Il prit une chaise et s'installa le long de la fenêtre. La jeune femme demeura debout, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

_ Vous souhaitiez me parler, Hokage-sama ?

Le jeune homme sourit encore et la Hyuga se raidit, parce que, décidément, _il ressemble trop à Naruto._

_ C'est exact. C'est au sujet de votre ancienne sensei – la jounin Yuhi Kurenaï. Mais je devrais désormais l'appeler par son titre réel : _Nukenin Yuki Kurenaï._

Hinata sentit un cri monter du fond d'elle-même, pour se bloquer dans sa gorge. Un instant, elle crut tomber mais demeura pourtant parfaitement stable sur ses jambes, mais ses mains, plongées dans les poches de son haori, se mirent à trembler et elle sut que le choc avait agrandi ses prunelles et blanchi son teint.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Un soulagement. Hinata détestait montrer sa peur – elle l'avait trop fait, jadis. _Kami-sama, Kurenaï-sensei, qu'avez-vous fait ?_

_ Vous souvenez-vous du petit Saturobi Nori ?

_Konoha toute entière se souvient de cette horreur._

_ Oui.

Le jour-même de la naissance du fils d'Asuma et de Kurenaï, brun aux yeux pourpres, ressemblant trait pour trait à son géniteur, l'Hokage avait scellé dans son petit cœur Kurama, le démon Renard. Le village entier avait protesté – personne ne voulait qu'une histoire tragique telle que celle de _leur_ Naruto se reproduise. Mais Yoshihiro n'en avait tenu aucun compte et le petit Nori était devenu nouveau jinchuuriki du village. Une arme de destruction massive.

_ Yuhi a outrepassé notre surveillance. Après avoir tué les ANBU de garde, elle s'est enfuie avec Nori. Et vous comprenez, nous ne pouvons laisser un jinchuuriki errer au-delà de Hi No Kuni, à la merci des autres pays.

_ Je vois. Et, quand vous les rattraperez, quel sera leur sort ?

_ Je suis navré mais je dois me montrer implacable pour cette fois, afin que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir. Nori sera trois fois plus surveillé et placé sous ma tutelle. Sa mère, quant à elle, sera exécutée. Enlever une arme aussi puissante est un acte de terrorisme.

La voix du Rokudaime était lourde, chargée de chagrin – cette sentence lui pesait mais il le devait, pour le bien de Konoha, comprit subitement la Jounin.

_ C'est pour cela que vous, Hyûga-sama, ainsi qu'Inuzuka-sama et Aburame-sama serez chargés de les ramener tous deux à Konoha. Vous avez droit de vie ou de mort sur Yuki Kurenaï. Elle ne vivra pas bien longtemps, quel que soit votre choix.

Hinata recula d'un pas, affolée. Son cœur battait à plein rythme et elle sentait l'horreur lui embrumer l'esprit.

_ Mais… c'est notre sensei, Hokage-sama… celle qui nous a tout appris… c'est…

_ Et vous êtes tous trois ceux connaissant le plus ses techniques de combat, son état d'esprit, ses limites. Et elle hésitera à vous attaquer. C'est cette hésitation qui vous sera un avantage.

_ Je… bafouilla-t-elle, avant de reprendre brusquement son sang-froid. Quand partirons-nous ?

_ Dans deux jours, si possible.

_ Bien. Nous serons prêts à temps, Hokage-sama.

_ Vous m'en voyez heureux. Je dois à partir à présent – mais nous nous reverrons à la fête de ce soir, _n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle se retint de lui feuler au visage.

_ Exact. Bonne soirée, Hokage-sama.

_ Bonne soirée à vous aussi, Hyûga-sama.

Puis il quitta la pièce, sans un regard en arrière, et elle se laissa choir sur le tapis, le cerveau en fusion. De multiples interrogations la traversaient, douloureuses par son désarroi, son chagrin, sa colère. _Comment Kurenaï-sensei aurait-elle agi de façon aussi insensée ? Comment vais-je faire pour l'affronter ? Pour croiser ne serait-ce que son regard ? De l'escorter à une mort certaine ou à l'abattre aussitôt ? Comment ?_

_ Comment… ? souffla-t-elle, abattue.

Faire de son ennemie la seule adulte à l'avoir soutenue et considérée durant son enfance était pour la jeune femme totalement intolérable. Un instant, elle crut qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots mais ses yeux demeurèrent parfaitement secs. Au final, nauséeuse, elle tâcha de retirer cette bien sinistre mission dans un coin de sa tête, du moins pour cette nuit.

Sa sœur la trouva là, une heure plus tard. Hinata s'était assoupie et l'adolescente tâcha de l'éveiller, tout en écrasant un long soupir.

_ Nee-san, la fête va bientôt commencer. Tu devrais aller te préparer.

La cadette était très belle, vêtue d'or et de rouge, ses cheveux noirs tressés et ramenés sur une épaule. Elle avait une broche de rubis accroché à sa coiffe et rayonnait de beauté, tel un soleil en pleine ascension. L'aînée en ressentit un inexplicable malaise. _Hanabi n'est pas un soleil, c'est un feu d'artifice. Elle est de chair et de feu._

_ Vas-y avant que tu n'y sois en retard. Je te rejoindrai.

_ Et ne te défile pas ! lui intima impérieusement la Chuunin, en passant la porte.

* * *

Le troisième feu d'artifice illuminait le ciel quand elle parvint sur les lieux, qui n'était d'autre que la place du village. Personne ne fit attention à elle et elle en fut soulagée – vêtue simplement comme elle était, il y avait peu de chances que des étrangers la reconnaissent comme le chef d'un clan aussi puissant que les Hyuga.

La place était illuminée de lanternes et de banderoles ; des stands de jeux pour enfants tout comme des buffets garnis de nourriture avaient été installés un peu partout. La foule était dense, tout autant pleine de civils que de ninjas, qui se pressaient vers les attractions. Ça venait de toutes les nations, ça parlait toutes les langues, ça riait, ça chantait, ça bavassait, ça dansait. La plupart étaient très jeunes, pas assez âgés il y a trois ans pour être au front – ils ne connaissaient rien à la guerre, à la mort, au sang versé. Mais, entre deux étrangers de Rai No Kuni, Hinata distingua Konohamaru, Moegi et Idon, sombres et effroyablement matures pour leurs quinze ans. Un peu plus loin, Kotetsu surveillait sa fille, qui faisait ses premiers pas près du stand des canards en plastique. Derrière l'un des piliers était adossé Shikamaru, qui fixait les étoiles d'un œil vitreux.

Les Kage et leur escorte occupaient une place d'honneur, au pied de la Falaise des Hokage. Au centre trônaient Yoshihiro Ryûkuu et ses deux fils, Gin et Masaru, plus blonds et joyeux l'un que l'autre. L'Hokage faisait visiblement des tours de charme à Mei Temuri, bien conservée du haut de ses trente six ans, qui avait les joues rougies par l'alcool et le sourire léger. Elle était accompagnée de son garde du corps de toujours, le jeune et timide Chôjuro. Le Raikage, Omoï et sa compagne, Rakui, pourtant volcanique et enjouée, paraissaient s'ennuyer ferme, de même qu'Oonori, qui râlait contre le mauvais vin de Hi No Kuni. Les représentants de Suna étaient cependants les plus en retrait ; Gaara, plus glacial que jamais, jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à ses voisins de table, Kankuro et Temari, ainsi qu'à la place en contrebas.

_Chacun de nous a ses soucis. Gaara comme moi n'avons rien à faire ici. Lui doit diriger une nation calcinée et quasi-anéantie, moi me préparer à assassiner de sang-froid mon maître dans deux jours. Si Naruto était là…_

Mais Naruto n'était pas là. Bien que son visage ait été taillé dans la pierre de la Falaise qui les dominait tous, entre Tsunade et Ryukuu, il n'était pas là et son absence se faisait chaque jour ressentir un peu plus, et avec plus de douleur. C'était là la plus grande torture d'Hinata, de se dire que jamais plus elle ne reverrait son sourire rayonnant, ses yeux emplis de pureté, n'entendrait jamais plus sa voix rauque, son rire aux éclats, ne le serrerait plus jamais dans ses bras, ne connaîtrait jamais le goût de ses lèvres, l'odeur de son cou…

_Jamais._

_ Hinata !

Kiba et Shino lui tombèrent dessus et l'entraînèrent dans l'ombre, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester. Ici, il n'y avait personne pour les écouter.

_ L'Hokage t'a rendu visite, à toi aussi ? explosa l'homme-chien, en passant une main énervée dans ses cheveux.

Hinata le contempla quelques instants en silence.

_ Oui, soupira-t-elle. A vous aussi, donc.

_ Oh que oui ! Et je n'ai aucune intention de lui ramener la peau de Kurenaï-sensei !

_ Baisse d'un ton, lui intima froidement Aburame. Je ne souhaite pas qu'on nous entende.

L'unique fille de la bande inspira un grand coup, avant de planter ses yeux blancs dans ceux, noirs, de son meilleur ami.

_ Ecoute-moi bien Kiba. Si tu ne t'exécute pas, on t'accusera de haute trahison et tu auras le même sort que Kurenaï-sensei. Ce n'est pas de n'importe quel bambin on parle, mais d'un jinchuuriki, qui peut tomber dans les mains d'autres villages. Si la guerre éclate maintenant, nous sommes _morts_, tu entends ? _morts_.

* * *

**Voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu !**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, ou à poser des questions, j'essayerais de répondre à tout le monde au prochain chapitre publié.**

**A plus.**

**Celra205**


	2. The Survivor

**Hello ! Je sais, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à poster ce chapitre et vous m'en voyez désolée. Ce ne sera pas de la grande qualité, navrée, navrée, vraiment navrée, mais je l'ai achevé à la minute, c'est à dire 2h du mat, je suis explosée de fatigue et je n'ai pas les idées très claires. Infiniment merci pour ta review, Arya Destiny, et heureuse que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu - quant aux phrases trop longues, j'ai essayé de les raccourcir cette fois-ci, mais bon... tu me diras !**

**Pour avertissement, ce chapitre est particulièrement "dark", tout comme le reste de cette fanfic. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_The Survivor_**

**Kakashi**

Se battre. Encore et encore. Crever la surface, pour mieux se noyer.

C'était ainsi que Hatake Kakashi, alcoolique notoire de trente-trois ans, en outre connu pour avoir un jour été shinobi de renom et prétendant au titre d'Hokage, définissait le terme « survie ». Avoir perdu très jeune ses parents, connu l'horreur des combats peu de temps après, regardé ses proches tomber les uns après les autres, assisté à l'attaque Kyuubi, vécu une autre guerre, perdu deux de ses élèves, la plupart de ses amis, ainsi que ses frères et sœurs d'armes, avait fait de lui l'homme le plus à même d'en parler.

Mais survivre à tout lui avait toujours plus fait l'effet d'une malédiction sans fin que d'une chance continuelle. Parfois, il regrettait de ne pas avoir péri trois années plus tôt, au front, d'être mort avant tout le monde, le premier d'entre tous. Au moins l'aurait-on pleuré, au moins nul n'aurait eu à dévisager avec pitié ou mépris la masse suicidaire et cynique qu'il était devenu avec le temps…

D'un trait, il vida son verre. S'en versa un autre.

Seul, abandonné de tous. Seul à en crever, terré au fond d'un bar miteux des quartiers paumés de Konoha, à se saouler jusqu'à en vomir, cherchant à ne plus entendre le claquement des feux d'artifice et le brouhaha des rues, ne plus voir les fantômes défilant continuellement sous ses yeux fatigués.

_ Vous devriez vous arrêter là.

_Je ne suis pas seul_, se corrigea Kakashi. _Pas vraiment._

Ça aurait sans doute été préférable. Ou pas. Il ne savait pas, ses idées n'étaient pas des plus claires ce soir-ci.

_ Va te faire foutre, Chôji.

C'était étrange, la façon dont les plus belles amitiés se brisaient et d'autres fleurissaient au fil des guerres et de leurs transitions. Au cours des hostilités de la Quatrième, jamais il n'aurait songé un instant, alors mentalement stable et entouré, se rapprocher du timide et bedonnant jeune Akimichi, de loin le plus faible membre des Onze de Konoha. Et pourtant… là où les autres lui avaient tourné le dos, Chôji était demeuré présent, le ramenant parfois gentiment à la raison, ou venant nettoyer son appartement dévasté et plonger Kakashi, puant sec l'alcool et la sueur, sous une douche glacée, revenant toujours malgré un comportement particulièrement infect à son égard.

_Pourquoi fait-il ça déjà ?_

_Ah oui, parce qu'il est tout aussi délaissé que moi. Son sensei et son père sont morts, ses meilleurs amis ne parviennent pas à mettre de côté les pertes et les souffrances de la Quatrième, son propre clan l'écrase de son mépris. Quelque part, ce garçon endure le même quotidien que moi._

Et quel quotidien…

Se lever, boire, boire et encore boire, juste pour faire passer l'envie de pleurer et l'angoisse. Aller de temps en temps faire ses courses, éviter les regards dans la rue, puis s'en retourner ingurgiter des litres entiers de saké, juste pour s'offrir le luxe d'oublier jusqu'à son propre nom.

_Où est Kurenaï ?_

Et c'était vrai, que foutait sa dernière amie ?

D'ordinaire, ils survivaient toujours à ce putain de 4 mars ensemble, du haut de la Falaise des Hokage, provisions d'alcool à portée de main et épaule contre épaule. A la fin de la soirée, Kurenaï pleurait et l'appelait « Asuma », tandis que lui-même piétinait rageusement la photo jaunie de la Team 7, avant de, toujours, la renfouir soigneusement au fond de sa poche.

Mais cette année-ci, la Yuhi était absente, et Kakashi n'avait pas trouvé le courage de s'y rendre seul. _Au-delà de mes forces._

_ Kakashi-san… commença l'Akimichi d'un ton penaud.

_ Ferme-la, Chôji. Juste cette fois.

Le jeune garçon se tut, une lueur triste étincelant ses yeux sombres. Un vif remord étreignit Hatake, avec une intensité qui le surprit. Du bout des doigts, il approcha la bouteille de saké semi-pleine des mains calleuses du Chuunin et lâcha d'une voix atone :

_ Vide ça. D'un trait.

_Souffrir ou oublier. Nous avons tous choisi. A ton tour, mon garçon. _

Chôji considéra un instant l'alcool. Il était tendu, hésitant. Paumé. Sans repères.

Et il but. A cul-sec.

_Lâche. Comme nous tous._

* * *

_« Ton père, c'est un incapable ! La honte du village ! »_

* * *

_« Papa, pourquoi tu les laisse te parler comme ça ?_

__ Parce qu'ils ont sans doute raison… je suis un incapable après tout. Et je te demande pardon pour ce que je vais faire, fils… Mais je ne peux pas, vraiment pas ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Bien sûr ça ne t'ôte pas le droit de me haïr. Pardon, pardon… »_

* * *

_« C'est vrai. Dans le monde des ninjas, ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et transgressent les lois sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais… ceux qui ne__pensent pas à leurs compagnons sont encore pire. »_

* * *

_« Pourquoi on l'a laissé mourir ?! Pourquoi… pourquoi Obito est-il mort alors que nous deux, on n'a jamais pu lui arriver à la cheville ?! Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi pas toi, pourquoi pas moi ?! Réponds-moi Kakashi ! Pourquoi ?! Je te déteste, je me déteste tellement ! »_

* * *

_« Mon rêve pour le futur… c'est de surpasser tous les Hokages ! Comme ça, le village tout entier sera bien obligé de reconnaître mon existence ! »_

* * *

_« Sasuke… rassure-toi. Je vous protègerai coûte que coûte, même au péril de ma vie. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les membres de mon équipe se faire assassiner. »_

* * *

_« NON ! Naruto ! Pas toi, pas toi ! J'ai besoin de toi, ici et maintenant ! Ne meurs pas, par pitié, ne meurs pas ! Non, Naruto, non, non, non…_

__ Sakura… laisse-le partir. »_

* * *

Un jet de douche éclata en gouttes dégoulinantes sur le haut de son crâne, le tirant brutalement du souvenir sanglant des derniers instants de son élève favori. Ils avaient été ponctués de larmes et de cris, aromatisés de cet étrange mélange de victoire et de défaite. Car il avait fallu fêter le terme de cette énième guerre et en pleurer les morts. Il en était ainsi.

Paupières encore closes, Kakashi se remémora les sanglots secs secouant Sakura, comme elle étreignait le cadavre de son meilleur ami entre ses bras frêles, et délirait, folle de chagrin et de rage. Ce qui demeurait des Onze de Konoha les avaient encerclés silencieusement, les larmes aux yeux et la veste ensanglantée. En terme de souffrances et de pertes, nul n'avait été épargné. Lorsque les sanglots d'Haruno s'étaient éteints, celle-ci s'était lentement redressée, avant de pivoter vers lui, ses yeux verts étincelant de haine.

Bien que Hatake ait senti approcher le danger, il n'avait en aucun cas cherché à l'esquiver. Sans doute trop sonné, trop las. Sakura avait alors profité de son indifférence pour se ruer à sa rencontre et lui piquer la gorge d'un kunaï – et si Ino et Kiba n'avaient pas été présents pour retenir ses ruades furieuses, elle lui aurait tranché la jugulaire d'un coup sec et précis. La haine s'était à son tour déversée dans ses veines, et il avait sifflé des horreurs à l'encontre de sa jeune élève, comme celle-ci se débattait désespérément contre l'étreinte de ses amis.

_Quel triste spectacle a-t-on fait ce jour-ci… voilà désormais ce qu'il reste de la glorieuse Team 7 ; un alcoolique avec trop de souvenirs et une gamine ne sachant faire face à la fin de ses proches uniquement que par la violence._

_ Ouvre les yeux, je sais que tu es dégrisé maintenant, gronda la fameuse gamine.

Sakura avait, avec le temps, pris l'habitude de le tutoyer. Sans doute dû au fait qu'il ne méritait plus son respect. _Et pourtant, je ne mérite pas plus sa haine._

Il s'exécuta. Nom d'un Tsukuyomi, que foutait-il dans la baignoire de son ancienne élève – et en l'occurrence, sa pire ennemie – ruisselant d'eau et les vêtements poisseux d'alcool ?

_ Où est Chôji ? questionna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Et pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Elle se tenait sur le pas de la pièce, bras croisés et une jambe appuyée contre la porte close. Quelque part, elle avait changé. Outre ses jolies courbes et sa démarche plus assurée, elle avait acquis des yeux incroyablement durs, une bouche naturellement pincée, ses sourcils souvent froncés. Son corps s'était aussi durablement amaigri qu'il s'était fait svelte et agile, comme se doit d'être celui d'une tueuse. Ce soir, ces détails s'accentuaient particulièrement, du fait qu'elle était vêtue de noir et avait remonté ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

_ Je vous ai trouvé tous les deux dans un bar, ivres morts. J'ai ramené Chôji à sa famille, tandis que toi, je t'ai conduit chez moi – puisqu'il n'y a personne pour s'occuper de toi.

Cette explication, lâchée d'un ton froid et monotone, lui tira un ricanement.

_ Quelle serviabilité de ta part ! Et que me vaut cet honneur ?

La jeune femme se tendit comme un arc, sans aucun doute blessée de ses propos. Kakashi ne ressentit aucun remord, aussi poursuivit-il d'un ton mordant :

_ Désire-tu m'utiliser ? Me râbacher ta haine ? Me tuer ? Chaque année, chaque 4 mars, tu agis de la même manière, pour mieux me laisser tomber par la suite. Sans doute afin de soulager ta pauvre conscience. Mais après, fais ce que tu veux, _je suis le méchant alcoolique méprisé de tous…_

Le masque de froideur vacilla un instant sur le visage de Sakura, pour mieux s'y stabiliser. Elle tourna la tête, juste un peu, vers la fenêtre entrouverte d'où filtraient brouhaha de rires et de musiques et par laquelle l'on pouvait apercevoir un ciel sombre mais constellé d'étoiles.

_ Peut-être parce que toi pas plus que moi ne pouvons survivre à cette nuit-ci seuls, souffla-t-elle calmement.

_C'est vrai._ Si vrai que ça le cueillit par surprise, lui coupa le souffle à la façon d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

_ Tu ne portes pas ton uniforme, Kakashi. Pourquoi ?

Ramené à la réalité, le jeune homme haussa les épaules, avant de tenter de se relever, trempé jusqu'à l'os – car, évidemment, Sakura avait omis de le dévêtir avant de le passer sous la douche.

_ Le Rokudaime m'a définitivement démis de mes fonctions de shinobi, il y a une semaine je dirais. Pour soucis d'alcoolisme, a-t-il dit.

_A d'autres, ça._ Une lueur mauvaise traversa les prunelles de la kunoichi.

S'il était bien connu que Haruno ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur l'Hokage, il l'était moins que Kakashi et quelques ninjas lucides contestaient majoritairement la méthode politique du Rokudaime. Yoshihiro Ryuku, sous ses dehors généreux, lumineux et pacifiques, était intelligent, ambitieux et dangereux. Car par quelle autre logique permettait d'expliquer la jinchuurikisation volontaire de Saturobi Nori, alors nourrisson, comme sa mère élaborait secrètement un coup d'état, et par conséquent l'acquisition du pouvoir total de Ryuku sur l'enfant, son droit de vie et de mort vis-à-vis de son existence même ? Le fait que chaque shinobi lui ayant jamais posé problème se soit retrouvé renvoyé, suite à de graves problèmes de débauche ? L'isolement progressif de la plupart des vétérans de la Quatrième Guerre, les candidats potentiels au titre d'Hokage ? _Et il ressemble tant à Naruto… à Minato-sensei._

Un pied sur le carrelage, puis l'autre. Une flaque d'eau se forma autour de ses sandales, s'agrandit, encore et encore à ne plus en finir. _Comme une mare de sang._

Sakura désigna du pouce quelques vêtements sobres empilés sur une chaise.

_ Pour toi. Ensuite, il y a quelques bouteilles à vider.

* * *

L'horloge de la cuisine de Sakura annonçait 3h du matin, et pourtant les rues ne s'en remplissaient que davantage. Affalé dans un fauteuil, Kakashi observait songeusement les cadavres de bouteilles couvrant entièrement la table basse étinceler magiquement à la lueur des lanternes, tandis que son ancienne élève, en slim et débardeur, les joues pourpres et les cheveux en vrac, étendue dans l'autre, vidait son sac. Plus Haruno buvait, plus elle se complaisait à parler, parler et parler.

_ … première fois qu'on t'a vu, je t'ai pris pour un vrai connard. Et au final c'était vrai. Je suis certaine que Naruto et Sasuke pensaient la même chose – mais on ne le saura jamais, puisqu'ils sont _morts_.

Elle se tut brusquement, tandis qu'à nouveau, une tension étouffante se propageait dans la pièce, mêlée au regret et à la douleur. _Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Douze ans. Une belle matinée. Un son de clochettes. L'enfance._

Et comme chaque année, ce fut lui qui saisit l'initiative.

Se dressant sur ses pieds, il la saisit durement par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Ecrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La plaqua contre un mur. Instinctivement, elle referma ses jambes autour de sa taille, approfondissant davantage leur baiser violent et amer.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés, et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Depuis trois années, une fois par an, le 4 mars au soir, ils en finissaient toujours là, à baiser comme des bêtes, à se réconforter mutuellement par la chair et la chaleur. Une méthode de survie comme une autre.

A tâtons, ils parvinrent jusqu'à sa chambre, après avoir répandu sur leur passage la plupart de leurs vêtements. Y finirent nus. L'expression dure, Sakura planta ses griffes dans son sexe dur, lui tirant un sifflement de douleur et plaisir mêlés, comme il perçait son antre de ses doigts joueurs. La pénétration vint rapidement ; il pétrit ses hanches avec un grognement, tandis qu'elle plaquait son buste au sien, grattait la peau de son dos de ses ongles. Ses profonds coups de rein s'accélérèrent rapidement, tandis qu'elle renversait la tête en arrière, gémissait à ne plus en finir.

_Libération._

_Plaisir._

Kakashi ne s'attarda pas et, se retirant, roula sur le côté, le cœur battant. Croisa les yeux froids de Sakura. _Cette femme, je l'ai rencontrée fillette… tous deux… nous sommes tombés si bas…_ Un instant plus tard, il dormait d'un sommeil d'ivrogne et sans rêves.

* * *

**Très, très spécial, je sais.**

**Ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand chose, juste à esquisser le décor du début - assez sinistre. Quant à Sakura et Kakashi, je tiens à préciser que leur relation n'est absolument pas saine et ne contient aucune romance - ils se haïssent, car chacun rajette la faute de la mort de Naruto et Sasuke sur l'autre, et en même temps se soutiennent dans l'épreuve du 4 mars.**

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter, me dire si vous avez aimé ! - je ne mords pas, vous savez ?**

**A la prochaine.**

**Celra205 **


	3. Threats

**Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir.**

**Lunamyx Voldy : Tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire. Effectivement, j'essaye d'approfondir chacun des personnages sur lesquels j'écris, s'il était gentil à l'origine de lui donner beaucoup de parts d'ombre, et dans le cas contraire, lui donner des raisons pour ses actes. Pas de manichéisme ici, c'est trop facile. Quant à la torture des personnes, ne t'en fais pas, c'est vraiment pas fini. Je suis une auteur très sadique ^^^**

**Karasu999 : Merci pour ta review ! Ce chapitre ici est narré par Gaara, j'espère donc qu'il ne sera pas rendu OOC à tes yeux. Contente d'avoir réussi à tes yeux, j'ai toujours du mal avec mes débuts d'histoire, et tu m'as vraiment, vraiment flatté vu que je t'ai fait pensé aussitôt à Game of Thrones.**

* * *

_**Threats**_

**Gaara**

Le sable lui crissait entre les doigts, et Gaara, ramenant sa main contre son visage, en inspira l'odeur familière afin de se calmer. Il avait aussi un goût de sang dans la bouche. Au-dessus de Konoha, par explosions de couleurs et détonations, les feux d'artifices, conçus de la main des meilleurs pyrotechniciens de tout Hi No Kuni, tranchaient la teinte encre du ciel pour retracer avec une formidable exactitude portraits de personnalités de la Quatrième Guerre et scènes de ses batailles les plus glorieuses.

Et lorsque le visage souriant de Naruto avait embelli ce spectacle, Gaara, se mordant la langue, avait serré le poing si fort que s'y était fracturée sa couche protectrice de sable.

Inattendue, la main de Temari vint pourtant couvrir tendrement son épaule. La guerre avait rendue sa sœur plus dure et impitoyable que jamais. _Indifférente, aussi._ La petite fille craignant son jeune frère et croyant pouvoir sauver le monde entier, était morte entre la démence des combats et les cadavres froids de ses frères d'arme. Désormais, elle tuait de sang-froid le plus innocent des hommes et cultivait les amants d'un soir, n'hésitant pas à leur briser le cœur si nécessaire.

Quant à Kankuro… _Kankuro qui ne vit plus que par ses marionnettes, l'alcool et les putes. Kankuro qui pleure seul le soir au fond de son atelier. Kankuro qui meurt à petit feu._

Inspirant un grand coup, Gaara rassura son aînée d'un discret hochement de tête. Le poids de sa paume lourde s'envola, et il se sentit comme nu, comme démuni face au sourire bien trop innocent de Ryuku – il détestait cet homme comme il avait toujours détesté les menteurs. _Les assassins de Père mentaient sans remords et attaquaient dans l'ombre._ Le Rokudaime Hokage était-il lui-même un assassin ?

_Nous le sommes tous._

Inévitablement, il songea à Nanako, l'actuelle Jinchuuriki de Shukaku, qu'il avait laissée seule à Suna. Il y a trois années, alors que l'Alliance Shinobi combattait au front de Kumo, la population de Kaze No Kuni évacuée avait été la seule à être attaquée par une troupe entière de mercenaires payés par Madara**(1)** – car retardée par une violente tempête de sable et n'ayant pas eu le temps de se réfugier au repaire sécurisé conçu à leur intention. Le massacre avait été sanglant, les morts et les mutilations nombreuses, bien qu'au final, ils aient pu être repoussés par quelques renforts shinobis intervenus à temps.

Nanako, six ans, quant à elle, avait vu sa mère violée avant d'être égorgée à l'exemple de ses frères. Deux mercenaires l'avaient attrapée, la torturant – ils lui avait crevé l'œil droit – avant de chercher à abuser d'elle. La fillette, poussée par la haine et la terreur, avait sauté au visage de l'un, un kunaï caché sous sa manche, et l'avait poignardé à mort. L'autre l'aurait tuée, si un autre villageois ne l'avait tirée d'affaire. Rien d'étonnant au fait qu'elle soit une dure à cuire de neuf ans à l'œil bandé. Une meurtrière.

Une douleur vive pulsa sous son front, juste à l'emplacement de son front. Il se sentait _mal_.

Les regards surpris tombèrent par dizaines sur lui, comme il courbait le dos, la tête plongée entre ses mains. Il était rare de voir le Godaime Kazekage se laisser aller dans un moment de faiblesse.

_ Pardonnez-moi, dit-il d'une voix suffisamment ferme pour ne pas se ridiculiser davantage, mais je crains devoir m'absenter quelques instants.

Ne prenant pas même la peine d'entendre leurs réponses à tous, Gaara quitta l'estrade du banquet et se mêla à la foule bruyante.

_« Vous ne devriez pas fuir les gens, sensei. »_

Jadis, c'étaient là des mots fréquents s'extirpant d'entre les lèvres de Matsuri. En trois années, cette fillette aux immenses yeux noirs lui avait appris bien davantage de choses que lui, pourtant titré sensei, n'avait su lui instruire. Tant de choses… _L'amour, le contrôle, la douceur, la joie, surtout l'amour au final._ Trois années plus tard, il se souvenait du goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes, son odeur – de la sueur et du sang, car ils venaient alors de s'entraîner des heures et des heures durant. De la chaleur de leur peau alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour quelques jours avant le début des batailles. De la froideur de la main raidie par la mort de Matsuri entre ses paumes. De ses pleurs amers au-dessus de son cadavre.

_ … croyais que tu ne venais pas.

S'extirpant difficilement de ses souvenirs, il s'aperçut s'être juché au sommet du toit du Hokougai**(2)**, face à la lune ronde et argentée qui, ce soir-ci, lui paraissait deux fois plus immense que d'habitude. _Nous avons combattu la lune il y a trois ans de cela, elle fait donc en sorte que l'on se souvienne d'elle chaque année._

Ses yeux s'abaissèrent avec lenteur sur les deux silhouettes chuchotant au pied du bâtiment. Bien que ne parvenant pas à voir leurs visages, Gaara, son ouïe incroyablement aiguisée par tant d'années passées à arpenter l'immense désert de Hi No Kuni, percevait cependant le souffle quasi-inaudible de leur conversation.

_ Eh bien me voilà.

Il reconnut là la voix sifflante de rage de Lee. _Pas le Lee que j'ai connu. Un autre._

_ Tu as _tant changé_… En mal.

Son interlocuteur semblait être une fille, dont le Kazekage ne reconnut pas l'identité. Lee se mit à rire – et ça ne ressemblait en rien à un rire, plus à un chuintement bas et amer. Comme s'il _pleurait_.

Il haussa brusquement le ton :

_ Et toi donc, Hinata ! Tu es devenue si froide, si _distante_… ! Qu'aurait dit Naruto en te voyant, hein, _qu'aurait-il dit… ?!_

Silence.

_ REPONDS-MOI !

Son hurlement fut aussitôt suivi de sons sourds et saccadés, comme des coups acharnés.

Se levant souplement, Gaara glissa jusqu'au rebord du toit et assista à l'une des scènes les plus pitoyables de sa vie. Hyuuga Hinata, le visage en sang et pourtant d'une sérénité absolue, ne réagissait pas au contact des poings destructeurs et déchaînés de Lee, dont les yeux mi-clos et emplis de larmes, le nez ruisselant de morve et les joues rouges témoignaient d'un état d'ivrognie extrême. _Pourquoi ne se défend-t-elle pas ?_ Rapide et silencieux, son sable, dirigé d'une main experte, se glissa entre les deux acteurs de cette triste scène et les rejeta tous deux d'un et de l'autre côté.

Avec une moue étonnée, Hinata se redressa sur ses jambes chancelantes et lui fit face. L'expert en taijutsu, quant à lui, se retrouva enveloppée d'une lourde carapace de sable et donc incapable du moindre mouvement, se démenait furieusement, les yeux exorbités de colère et la peau luisante de colère.

_ Une aide pour lui faire prendre une douche ne serait pas de refus, lança enfin la Hyuuga.

Sans un mot, il éleva Lee au-dessus de leurs têtes, avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille.

_ Où se trouve son appartement ?

Et tout en suivant Hinata à travers les rues labyrinthesques de Konoha, Gaara songea, avec une ironie mordante, combien, il y a six années de cela, lors de leur examen Chuunin, le trio, qu'ils formaient aisément ce soir-ci, aurait été improbable et désopilant. Aujourd'hui, il était triste de constater combien le dangereux sociopathe, la timide fillette et l'enjoué énergumène apprécié de tous qu'ils avaient été se retrouvaient dans leur peine et leur solitude.

* * *

_ Souhaitez-vous une infusion, Kazekage-sama ?

Gaara secoua silencieusement la tête, les yeux fixés vers l'âtre, où s'élevaient de hautes flammes cramoisies.

Yoshihiro Michiko, bien que d'apparence souriante et aimable, avait un regard terriblement dérangeant. D'un joli mauve lavande, ils étaient froids comme glace, durs comme pierre, à la différence de son visage constamment lumineux et fendu d'immenses sourires que n'importe qui aurait pu qualifier de sincères. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas. _Une menteuse. Un assassin._

La jeune femme vint le rejoindre, s'installant en tailleur sur un sofa, ses doigts agiles dénouant la coiffure complexe que formaient ses longs cheveux noirs.

_ Que vous amène-t-il donc ici ? Mon mari ne tardera pas, je puis vous l'assurer.

Le domaine Yoshihiro était des plus accueillants : un magnifique jardin, garni de fleurs et d'oiseaux, entourant cette spacieuse bâtisse aux murs jaunes.

_ Des raisons d'état, Yoshihiro-san.

Il était tard, très tard, et la fête avait achevé son cours depuis un peu moins d'une heure. Gaara, après avoir aidé Hinata à s'occuper de Lee, avait vu ses pas le mener jusqu'à la demeure de l'Hokage, où Michiko couchait justement ses fils.

Et comme l'on parlait du loup…

Aussitôt qu'on déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, le Kazekage et la jeune femme eurent tous deux la grâce d'entendre Ryuuku chantonner gaiement… avant qu'il ne s'étrangle de façon comique à la vue de Gaara.

_ K-Kazekage-sama ! bredouilla-t-il, son masque de douceur ne se vacillant pas. Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs !

_Mensonge._ Tout ceci n'était que pure comédie. _Il a dû deviner ma présence ici avant même de franchir le pas de son jardin. _

Gaara lui adressa un regard froid, tandis que Michiko, souriant largement, vint se blottir dans les bras de son époux.

_ Okaerinasai, Ryuku.

Il la dévisagea tendrement.

_ Taidama, Mi'ko. Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparue dans la noirceur du couloir, Yoshihiro vint s'abattre dans un fauteuil, mains derrière la nuque, jambes étendues.

_ Aaah, soupira-t-il. J'attends ceci depuis le début de cette journée… ! Bien, de quoi voulez-vous me parler, Kazekage-dono ?

Les flammes dansantes se réflétaient dans ses immenses yeux azurs, où alors ne se lisait qu'une grande fatigue. _Comédie._

Gaara prit une grande inspiration.

_ J'irai droit au but, Hokage-dono. Retirez immédiatement chacun de vos ANBU de Kaze No Kuni.

Une moue innocente, un regard stupéfait. _Cesse de mentir et révèle ton vrai visage._

_ M-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Jamais je ne…

_ Finissons-en, le coupa sèchement le Kazekage. Retirez-les sur le champ. Je n'ai jamais aimé être espionné.

_ Je… !

_ Il y a peu, nous avons développé une forme de torture extrêmement efficace : _Sasori No Hagata_. Cela consiste à supplanter un ou plusieurs scorpions par une rapide opération dans les entrailles de la victime. Paniqué, le scorpion cherchera à remonter à tout prix, piquant mortellement au passage tout ce qu'il trouve. L'agonie du supplicié durera alors des heures et des heures, atroce et interminable, jusqu'à ce que l'animal parvienne à sa bouche, après lui avoir déchiqueté de toutes parts la trachée afin de pouvoir passer. Si la victime accepte de répondre à nos questions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour la sauver, nous lui retirons le scorpion. Dans le cas contraire s'ensuivra sa mort.

Le regard du Hokage était désormais froid à en glacer le sang. Se redressant imperceptiblement, il siffla d'une voix changée :

_ Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher ?

_ Si vous ne retirez pas la totalité de vos hommes, l'ignora éperdument Gaara, nos otages – vos ANBU au nombre de onze – goûteront dans l'heure à nos tortures. De plus, j'oublierai de ce fait de mentionner cet « incident » lors du prochain conseil si vous acceptez de m'écouter.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, comme ils se toisaient du regard. Aucun ne faiblit, aucun ne baissa les yeux.

Ryûku se mit soudainement à rire.

_ Vous êtes un homme intelligent, Kazekage-dono… malheureusement, cela ne vous sauvera pas pour autant, je le crains.

L'ancien Jinchuuriki se tendit.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le Rokudaime susurrait, à présent.

_ Que quelque chose se prépare dans l'ombre et qu'elle vous dépasse _totalement_…

_ De cette chose, je m'en moque. Tout ce que je désire, c'est que vous retiriez _vos_ hommes de _mon_ pays. Sinon, l'affrontement sera direct.

_ Et avec quelle armée ? La précédante guerre vous a tant affaibli, qu'un petit coup et vous croûlerez de toute votre hauteur. Nous vous massacrerons jusqu'au dernier.

Cette fois, Gaara la tenait, l'ouverture. _Place aux vrais menaces._

_ Et avec quel Jinchuuriki ? rétorqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas vu le petit Saturobi de la soirée, ni sa mère par ailleurs. Etrange, non ?

Les traits du joli visage de Ryûku se crispèrent.

_ Qui est votre informateur ?

_ Quelqu'un. Toujours est-il qu'à chaque seconde qui passe, Yuhi Kurenai et son fils échappent un peu plus à votre emprise. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, c'est vers Suna qu'ils courent. Demain, ce ne sera pas un Jinchuuriki que nous aurons, mais _deux_. (Il se permit un sourire sec.) Et demain, combien en aurez-vous sous la main ?

_ Le conseil en sera averti, n'en doutez pas.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Mais quelle preuve avez-vous ? Vos ANBU en sont une pour ma version des faits.

Le Rokudaime se leva brusquement, arborant à nouveau son sourire niais. _Un maître dans l'art du contrôle._ Plus aucun signe de fureur ne transparaissait chez sa personne. Il l'invita d'un geste de main à le suivre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_ J'ai été ravi de votre visite, Kazekage-dono, mais il se fait tard ! Passez une bonne soirée !

Une fois seul dans la nuit, Gaara leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et soupira.

* * *

L'aube à peine levée, un hurlement à glacer le sang s'éleva au cœur de la foule amassée dans l'une des rues du village. Des pleurs hystériques l'accompagnèrent bientôt.

_ Yachiru ! Non, _non !_ Pas toi, Yachiru, pas toi !

Les gens s'écartèrent un par un sur le passage de Gaara, à qui une scène affreuse lui brûla les yeux. Le dallage, les murs étaient éclaboussés d'hémoglobine, tandis qu'une vieille femme sanglotait sur le corps broyé d'un ninja. Partout, le sang ruisselait abondamment, moucheté de sable.

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement, pourtant ses doigts vinrent en recueillir aussitôt une poignée, qu'il hûma.

_Pas n'importe quel sable. Le mien._

Les visages pivotèrent vers lui, brûlants de haine, et on murmurait, partout on murmurait _meurtrier, fou, crève, crève._

_ C'est vous qui l'avez tué ! cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

Il ne fut pas le dernier à l'accuser.

_Pas moi._

_Yoshihiro Ryûku._

* * *

**(1) : Cette attaque est la grande raison pour laquelle Suna est en faillite. Enormément de villageois sont morts, le taux de natalité a donc forcément baissé.**

**(2) : Le Hokougai (Palais de la Feuille en japonais) est le bâtiment où l'Hokage travaille et où les ninjas du village reçoivent leurs ordres de mission. A Suna, c'est le Kazekougai, à Kiri le Mizukougai, et ainsi de suite... **

* * *

**Et que les ennuis commencent !**

**En tout ça, merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, histoire de me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé ou pas, ou si vous avez des questions (je ne répondrai pas à celles dont les réponses risqueraient de spoiler l'histoire.**

**A plus !**

**Celra205 **


	4. Soon will rises a war sun

**Hello tout le monde ! Avec un peu de retard, voici le quatrième chapitre. Pour celui-ci, on quitte Konoha pour se rendre à Oto.**

**Karasu999 : Comme d'habitude, merci de ta review ! Pour les troubles post-traumatiques, ils viennent naturellement dans ma tête, en fonction de chaque personnage. Quant aux menaces Gaara/Yoshihiro, ça m'a étonnée que tu aies aimé, car j'ai l'impression qu'elles ont été maladroitement amenées puis mises en page. Sasori No Hagata ? Ahaha, c'est fait pour ça ! Je voulais que ce soit à gerber, mais que ça reste cependant crédible - et apparemment j'ai réussi ^^! Quant à l'informateur de Gaara, tu connaîtras son identité dès le prochain chapitre, promis !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**_Soon will rises a war sun_  
**

**Kabuto**

Quand il souleva les paupières, tiré d'un sommeil d'une durée indéterminée, Kabuto comprit que le poids raide et glacé le recouvrant se trouvait être un cadavre. Cette conclusion ne l'effraya ou ne le répugna pas le moins du monde – car ces corps morts avaient été, un temps durant, ses seuls amis. D'une frappe sèche, il repoussa la masse ensanglantée sur le côté, avant de lever des yeux étonnés sur un ciel sans nuages. _Des yeux d'enfant_, disait couramment Masuka, de son air blasé comme d'ordinaire, _comme si tu redécouvrais le monde._

Le jeune homme sourit à la pensée de son meilleur ami. Ah, celui-là… le plus imprévisible des hommes. C'était bien le seul à ne jamais, jusqu'à ce jour tout du moins, l'avoir traité de monstre, ainsi que le premier à s'être incliné devant sa personne suite aux ravages de la Quatrième Guerre.

Lentement, il s'en retourna à la réalité, cette réalité qui n'était plus qu'un immense champ de cadavres rouges où les charognards volaient bas et où le silence semblait assourdissant. Lui-même se trouva nu comme au premier jour, ses cheveux couleur métal se déversant sur ses épaules, tandis que sa peau ruisselait du sang des ennemis vaincus et non de celui du vainqueur.

_ Iwa.

Soudaine et calme, cette voix féminine s'était élevée sans prévenir.

_ Iwa, renchérit posément Kabuto.

_Triste, triste réalité_, songea-t-il avec ironie. Depuis seulement quelques mois, le Tsukichage, suite à avoir appris de ses espions que Yakushi gouvernait le pays des Rizières, s'était mis en tête de l'éliminer, et ce par tous les moyens. Malheureusement pour lui, Kabuto, plus fort chaque jour qui passait, était aimé de ses hommes et du pays tout entier, auquel il avait offert paix et prospérité, réussissant là où Orochimaru avait lamentablement échoué. En quelques mois, le jeune homme était parvenu à relancer l'activité militaire d'Oto, tout aussi bien qu'il avait remonté l'économie du pays de quelques 60%. Si bien que s'il venait à être assassiné, la guerre serait immédiate et éclatante.

Se levant, il considéra sans surprise la femme aux cheveux rouges qui, sur le pas de la forêt, le dévisageait avec désapprobation.

_ Au lieu de paresser, tu ferais mieux de te vêtir, cingla Tayuya. Leurs renforts approchent.

Cette insolence lui tira un sourire amusé. Comme il avançait à sa rencontre, il nota qu'elle ne cillait pas face à sa parfaite nudité. Cependant, il était le plus à même à savoir que la jeune femme, pour avoir perdu sa virginité à treize ans, était loin d'être une oie blanche. _Dire que c'est sous mon poids que cette fillette tremblotante est devenue cette femme à la voix d'acier…_ En tant qu'Uzumaki de naissance, l'unique sort réservé à son intention sous le toit d'Orochimaru aurait été la mort, si elle n'avait pas trouvé, grâce à son instinct de survie ultra-développé et sa grande beauté, le moyen de s'attirer les grâces de Kabuto. Ensemble, ils avaient passé un accord ; il la protégeait et l'engrossait, lui permettant ainsi de rebâtir son clan, tandis qu'elle exécutait le moindre de ses désirs, devenant ainsi son jouet. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait, petit à petit, grimpé dans l'estime d'Orochimaru, jusqu'à intégrer sa garde personnelle, le Quintet d'Oto.

La chute de Kimimaro avait marqué le début de la fin. Puis était venu le « kidnapping » de Sasuke. Le soleil brûlant et les échecs répétés du Quatuor face à une bande de gosses déterminés. La fameuse « volonté du feu » de Konoha avait envoyé à la mort Jirobo, Sakon et Ukon, Kidomaru et Kimimaro et avait manqué de mettre à terre leurs plans. De leurs soldats, Tayuya avait été, étonnamment, l'unique survivante, très mal en point mais vivante. Le prix à payer n'avait été d'autre que le déréglage de ses organes, entraînant une stérilité incurable – _cruelle ironie du sort_. Elle avait attendu deux jours durant, les os en miettes et sa flûte refusée, mais s'obstinant à demeurer en vie.

Kabuto l'avait trouvée, et il se souvenait encore aujourd'hui de ses yeux emplis de larmes comme elle le suppliait de la sauver. Coûte que coûte. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'était empressé de lui accorder la vie, en échange de sa servitude à Oto, qui s'achèverait seulement son cœur éteint. En cela, Tayuya y avait perdu sa liberté ainsi que tout espoir d'enfanter.

Elle lui remit une cape en étoffe noire, très ample, dans laquelle il s'enveloppa. Déjà, la jeune femme tournait les talons, s'enfonçant dans les bois. A regret, il embrassa une dernière fois l'azur du regard, avant de la suivre.

Les disgracieux chakras de niveau ANBU, au nombre de huit, vibraient non de loin. _La discrétion leur est donc inconnue ? _s'étonna Yakushi, accélérant ses foulées. Car si les massacrer jusqu'au dernier l'indifférait, le fait que chaque homme tué fragilise davantage cette illusion qu'on appelait « paix » l'irritait. _Un beau lot de cadavres foule déjà ce sol, alors pourquoi pas d'autres ?_ grondait perpétuellement son instinct.

L'air siffla sur sa gauche. Souriant follement, l'Otokage se décala largement, tandis qu'une volée de kunaï hérissait les arbres aux alentours.

_ Ne t'arrête pas.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Tayuya ne protesta pas l'ordre reçu. Elle était aussi rapide qu'un courant d'air, semblait-il que rien ne pouvait la toucher.

Puis, comme un seul homme, leurs ennemis apparurent au travers du feuillage des arbres, silhouettes menaçantes bouclant un cercle mortel. Alors que les gens d'Oto stoppaient leur course, la pluie d'acier cessa brusquement. Le masque en bois et leur parfaite immobilité donnait à ces ANBU une allure imposante et impitoyable. Kabuto eut un sourire à glacer le sang. Tayuya se tendit comme un arc.

Cette transe ne fut malheureusement que de courte durée.

_Je n'ai pas le choix. Il ne me reste plus qu'à les tuer._

En un éclair, l'Otokage rejoignait l'homme le plus proche et lui éclatait le crâne contre un tronc. Une fois… deux, trois, quatre… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Le sang rougit le beau visage de Yakushi, lui arrachant un rire dément. Comme on cherche à maîtriser un animal sauvage, deux femmes ANBU l'encerclèrent, paumes tendues, lui tournant lentement autour. A la vitesse d'un serpent qui mord, elles lui sautèrent à la gorge, mains crépitantes d'électricité, cependant, parvenant à repousser durement l'une, il souleva l'autre par le cou, perçant sa peau de ses ongles, avant de lui retourner sans états d'âmes sa lame dans les entrailles. Jetant une œillade à Tayuya, il la regarda riposter à un lancé de shirukens par un splendide Rasengan.

Avant de s'en retourner à son propre combat.

* * *

_ Vous en avez mis du temps ! plaisanta Higauchi, comme ils franchissaient le seuil de l'Otokougai, ruisselants de sang.

A ses côtés, Masuka écrasa un long soupir.

_ Hig'…

Cependant, Kabuto, prenant place sur une chaise, rit doucement, ignorant le clair apeurement des quelques civils présents sur les lieux face à sa peau colorée d'hémoglobine. Au-dehors, la nuit tombait et c'était une lumière vive et orangée qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Attendant que le palais se vide de quelques curieux, ils demeurèrent parfaitement silencieux.

Bras droit de l'Otokage et membre éminent de rang Jounin du Conseil, Yoneki Masuka se trouvait également être l'ami le plus proche à ce jour de Kabuto. Ils partageaient l'âge et l'intelligence. C'était un homme flegmatique, de grande taille, aux doigts longs et blancs d'aristocrate et aux cheveux blond-roux noués sur la nuque. Ses paupières lourdes et son nez aigu lui donnaient aussi un charme étrange, mais efficace. Il s'agissait de ce genre d'hommes capables de garder la tête froide en toute circonstance – _un homme précieux._

Plus jeune, tournant autour des dix-sept ans, Maziru Higauchi était le petit génie de la bande. Sociable à l'extrême, il possédait un humour à deux balles frisant quotidiennement l'insolence, ainsi qu'une tendance à la moquerie puérile. Petit et un peu rondouillard, il ressemblait à un gosse avec ses grands yeux émerveillés et ses joues joufflues et roses de bébé, une écharpe toujours enroulée autour du cou. Cependant, il ne fallait en aucun cas se fier à cette première apparence, car il s'agissait de l'un des ninjas les plus dangereux du village.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea enfin ce dernier.

_ Des ANBU d'Iwa, répondit Tayuya. Le Tsuchikage désire visiblement la guerre.

_ Il est inquiet, intervint Masuka, du relancement soudain de notre activité militaire il y a trois ans, ainsi que du fait que Yakushi Kabuto, l'un des plus grands ennemis de l'Alliance lors de la Quatrième Guerre, soit à la tête d'une armée de cent quatre-vingt ninjas armés jusqu'aux dents. Nous pouvons comprendre ses raisons…

_ Mais pas ses méthodes ! le coupa vivement l'Uzumaki. Nous ne pouvons laisser passer tant de tentatives d'assassinat !

Higauchi se tourna vers l'Otokage.

_ Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous Kabuto-sama ?

Yakushi lui retourna un sourire malicieux, les surprenant tous de sa légèreté.

_ Aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons nous permettre un affrontement direct. Mais un jour viendra où les choses changeront et Iwa payera pour ses affronts. Et si j'en crois mes informateurs, ce jour arrive au galop.

Masuka se racla la gorge.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_ Le paix se fragilise dangereusement ces derniers temps. A ce jour, Konoha et Suna sont sur le point d'entrer en guerre. Mizu No Kuni, ses côtes déjà sujettes à de sanglantes attaques pirates, ne tardera pas à subir un coup d'état. Taki et Kusha grondent de l'indifférence des Grandes Nations face à leur misère. Quant à Iwa… Et Kumo demeure encore loin de ces tensions, mais pas pour longtemps de mon avis.

Kabuto se tut le temps d'une minute, avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Comment avance l'entraînement de nos Genins ?

_ Leurs performances sont prometteuses. Le classement se distingue de jour en jour.

_ Et les dix meilleurs ?

_ Huit garçons et deux filles, dont une provenant de Juuchihou. Leur âge varie de treize à dix-sept ans. La plupart sont supérieurement intelligents et ont un grand potentiel de stratège, tandis que les autres comblent cela par des capacités physiques à celles de l'année précédente. Ceux-là passeront l'examen Chuunin sans problème.

Dès la nomination de Yakushi au rang de Kage, les dix contrées du Pays des Rizières – Ichihihou, Nichihou, Sanchihou, Yonchihou, Gochihou, Rokuchihou, Nanachihou, Hachichihou, Kyuuchihou et Juuchihou – avaient passé un pacte avec Oto. En échange de la protection ninja, ils veillaient, chaque année, à leur verser le tribut de trois garçons adolescents et trois filles adolescentes. Ceux-ci, dès leur arrivée, bénéficiaient d'un rude entraînement, classés, puis se devant d'atteindre le niveau Chuunin en douze mois.

Cette organisation, aussi implacable et cruelle soit-elle, avait permis à leur village de gagner une puissance quasi-égale à celle des Grandes Nations. Tout – mis à part, bien entendu, la paranoïa du Tsuchikage – leur souriait.

Pour le moment. Car bientôt se leverait un soleil de guerre.

_ Une classée de Juuchihou ? Cela est rare.

_ Son nom est Takamori Tamitsu. Elle a seize ans.

La curiosité titilla Kabuto.

_ Masuka, je viendrais assister aux duels du lendemain.

* * *

_ Premier combat : Tamitsu contre Yoren !

Dominant la salle d'entraînement du haut d'une passerelle et invisible aux yeux des Genins, Kabuto songea qu'une fois de plus, Masuka avait parfaitement comblé ses volontés : lui montrer les capacités de la fille de Juuchihou. Cette région étant la plus misérable de toutes, il était étonnant de trouver là l'un de ses habitants parmi les dix classés.

Yoren fut le premier à grimper sur l'estrade. Long et mince, il avait une quinzaine d'années, l'œil vif et le teint hâlé. A ses mollets et sous sa veste brillaient projectiles de toutes sortes, qu'elles soient en acier ou explosives – raison pour laquelle il lui remémorait Tenten, la Genin de l'examen Chuunin ne ratant jamais sa cible. Il s'immobilisa.

Tamitsu tournait le dos à Kabuto, si bien qu'il ne pouvait percevoir son visage. Sa silhouette, grande sans être immense, fine sans être maigre, lui semblait familière. Portant un simple débardeur blanc et un pantalon moulant, elle paraissait prête à se battre à mains nues. Ses cheveux, noués en catogan, étaient longs et d'un joli blond doré.

_ Commencez !

Jusque-là se tournant autour dans un silence tendu, l'un et l'autre se sautèrent à la gorge. L'acier pleuvait, les coups claquaient. Yoren la mitraillait sans répit de ses projectiles, tandis que la jeune fille, rapide et agile, esquivait avant de fondre sans fin sur son adversaire. Le duel dura un peu moins d'une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que, parvenant à franchir la barrière en métal du jeune garçon, Tamitsu l'envoie, concentrant la quasi-totalité de son chakra en son poing, voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Comme si de rien n'était, Masuka conclut d'un ton des plus tranquilles :

_ Yoren étant K.O, le vainqueur du premier combat est Tamitsu.

Et celle-ci se retourna.

_Pas possible ! C'est…_

Kabuto, notant l'absurdité de la chose, éclata de rire. _C'est incroyable !_

En contrebas, le sosie de Tsunade dans sa jeunesse leva des yeux durs dans sa direction.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir, ou à poser des questions si vous n'avez pas compris.**

**J'imagine que le retour de Tayuya en a surpris plus d'un, mais bon, je trouvais ça dommage d'avoir tué aussi rapidement un tel personnage féminin. Pour moi, c'est un personnage intéressant et charismatique, et qui, en plus, a toutes les caractéristiques des Uzumaki (cheveux, caractère...)**

**A plus !**

**Celra205 **


	5. Give up

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici le cinquième chapitre, qui s'en retourne à Konoha.**

**Karasu999 : Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, Tayuya ! - je n'ai pas pu résister, j'adore ce personnage. Quant au Rasengan, je pense ton sens, c'est-à-dire que Kabuto a trouvé un moyen de le lui enseigner, afin d'élever la puissance de sa "femme de main". C'est sûr qu'il est difficile d'oublier Kabuto, après qu'il y ait autant participé - c'est quand même sous les coups de ses "morts-vivants" que pas mal de ninjas de l'Alliance sont morts. Par contre - bien qu'il n'ait jamais été réellement été vraiment sain d'esprit -, tu l'as peut-être remarqué, il est dément, un vrai monstre. Et le sosie de Tsunade ? Suspense. Bref, encore merci !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**_Give up_**

**Ino**

_L'avenir est plein de surprises, ma chérie ! Alors lève la tête et serre les dents, avance. Sans te retourner._

De son vivant, son père avait, en toute circonstance, raison, aussi Ino suivait-elle toujours ses conseils, aussi difficiles à exécuter soient-ils. Petite fille, devant le corps froid de sa mère, elle avait serré les dents. A l'annonce de la guerre, elle avait serré les dents. Suite à la mort de tant des siens, elle avait serré les dents. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle serrait les dents.

Toujours.

Dans l'obscurité de la matinée, la jeune femme tâchait, péniblement, de s'envelopper dans ce large manteau noir ayant un jour appartenu à Ibiki Morino ainsi qu'aux précédents Commandants de la Section d'Interrogatoire et de Torture de Konoha. _Tous morts. Comme les autres._ Bien que deux fois trop grand pour son frêle corps de jeune fille de dix-neuf ans, le vêtement était agréable à porter. Le cuir épousait parfaitement sa peau et avait une odeur étonnamment familière, lui rappelant celle de son père, si bien que le portant, elle était souvent prise de la sensation nostalgique de se retrouver entre ses bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le chuchotement ensommeillé de Kiba ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Encore enroulé sous leurs couvertures, il se refusait apparemment à se lever pour vivre une nouvelle journée, sans doute toute aussi – voir _pire_ – que les précédentes.

Avec douceur, elle vint se choîr à ses côtés et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes, si brûlantes que c'en devenait douloureux. Fermement, presque fiévreusement, l'Inuzuka l'attira contre lui, avant de la renverser contre le matelas, ses doigts habiles cherchant déjà à la dévêtir. A regret, Ino se déroba.

_ Pas maintenant, souffla-t-elle, sur le pas de la porte de leur minuscule appartement. Je dois y aller. A ce soir…

Son amant n'eut pour réponse qu'un marmonnement incompréhensible, avant de lui tourner le dos. La jeune femme, amusée, leva les yeux au ciel, avant de quitter leur loft sur la pointe des pieds.

_Dire que c'est ce type qui m'a en quelque sorte sauvée…_

La précédente guerre avait été faucheuse et terrible, du moins tout autant que la Première. Les jutsus avaient plu, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, de toutes les Nations, étaient, par dizaines, centaines, milliers, tombés, les morts revenus à la vie, et le souvenir de ces jours emplis d'effroi et de larmes passés à attendre une paix qui ne venait pas. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, tant, trop d'autres, l'avaient payée de leur vie.

Ino et Kiba, eux, étaient encore en vie. Ils ne s'autodétruisaient pas à l'alcool et aux cigarettes à l'instar de Kakashi, Sakura et Lee, ne se tapissaient pas derrière un masque d'indifférence à l'exemple d'Hinata. Et pourtant…

Tout le long de sa vie, Ino s'était montrée brave. Enfant, elle se refusait aux pleurs, et quand bien même elle s'était un jour cassé une jambe, elle n'avait pas versé une larme. A la mort de sa mère, elle était demeurée droite et avait centré tout son amour sur la petite boule apeurée aux cheveux roses qu'était alors Sakura. Leur pitoyable rivalité au nom de Sasuke avait beau lui avoir serré le cœur, elle n'avait pas fait dans le sentimentalisme et, sans hésitation, cherché à chasser la Haruno de son cœur, de sa vie. Rien ne s'était pourtant passé comme prévu, elles avaient renoué leur lien, trop solide pour être rompu, et c'était ensemble qu'elles avaient fait le deuil du départ de leur « héros d'enfance ».

Puis la guerre avait été annoncée. La mise à mort de Sasuke avait été annoncée. Ino avait pleuré, elle en avait hurlé de rage, parce que c'était ici que son rêve d'enfance, vieux, si vieux, celui de ramener l'homme qu'elle aimait à la raison, s'était dissipé. Puis elle avait serré les dents et acquiescé, en bonne dure à cuire. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, enveloppée dans une veste ninja, elle courrait et se battait des heures durant, un goût prenant de boue et de sang sur la langue. C'était ici, entre ces hommes qui criaient puis mouraient, et ces ennemis ne cherchant qu'à tuer, tuer et _tuer_, qu'Ino était devenue une femme. Elle avait scellé son sensei, les larmes aux yeux, assisté au sacrifice de son père, épaulé une dernière fois Shikamaru et Chôji. Et pourtant, la victoire ne lui avait pas tiré un seul sourire.

Elle les revoyait encore, Sakura et Kakashi, fous de haine et de chagrin, cherchant à se faire _mal_, autant par les coups que par les mots. Hinata s'étendre silencieusement aux côtés du cadavre de Naruto, pour mieux l'étreindre de ses bras frêles. Shikamaru achevant sa clope, les yeux vitreux. Karin et Suigetsu, menottes aux poings, entraînés vers leur destin, les froides prisons de Tetsu No Kuni. Et le ciel, l'aurore, écarlate et belle, qui se levait, du moins l'espéraient-ils tous, sur un monde meilleur.

Ino, quant à elle, avait vacillé, aussi bien de par ses jambes que de son âme. Debout là où tant étaient tombés, et pourtant si _seule_, seule à en crever. Elle avait titubé d'un pas, puis de l'autre, avant de se jeter dans les bras les plus forts au monde. Kiba avait renfermé sur son corps une étreinte où se mêlaient fermeté et détresse et c'était ainsi, leurs bouches s'accrochant désespérément, qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. Avant, ils ne se connaissaient que très peu. Comme Kiba méprisait la peste blonde qu'elle était alors, Ino exécrait l'épouvantable crâneur qu'il avait par la suite cessé d'être. Et pourtant, comme seuls au monde, ils s'étaient cramponnés l'un à l'autre, c'était ainsi que l'alchimie s'était opérée.

La rue s'offrant à elle avait beau être déserte, une clameur grondante montait non loin de là. _Une foule en colère._

A grands pas, Ino se dirigea vers cette direction. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas censée avoir peur, elle avait le cœur battant à la chamade et les mains tremblantes. Ces voix emplies de fureur lui glaçaient le sang, comme si elles prédisaient une éternité de malheurs. _A quoi est-ce que je pense… !_ Elle se gifla mentalement.

_ Assassin ! Crève, sale sudien ! Crève, _crève !_

Partout, des traits déformés par la fureur et des poings dressés. L'attroupement commençait tout juste à sérieusement s'agiter, jappant tels des chiens leur colère, sans pour autant oser agresser physiquement l'homme debout au cœur du cercle humain, d'où derrière lequel se dressait un cadavre dont la simple vue des membres réduits en bouillie et des mouches tourbillonnant autour donnait envie de vomir à Ino, pourtant habituée depuis longtemps à l'horreur des interrogatoires de sa Section.

Face aux injures du peuple, Gaara conservait la stoïcité d'ordinaire, mais Ino distingua une pointe de colère au fond de ses yeux pâles. Devinant le pire arriver, à l'aide de son corps menu, elle se glissa entre tous et parvint aux côtés du Kazekage.

_ Yamanaka.

On trouvait dans sa voix morne un tremblement infime. Ne comprenant décidément rien à la situation, la jeune femme accrocha son regard au sien.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici, Gaara ? Pourquoi te traitent-ils de meurtrier ?

_ Regarde de plus près le cadavre.

Et elle regarda.

_Rouge et jaune. Jaune et rouge. Sang et sable. Sable et sang._ Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

_ Tu… ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi. Je te le promets. (Et, étrangement, elle le crut sur parole.) Conduis-moi à l'endroit le plus sûr que tu connaisses, alerte Kankuro de la situation, il saura quoi faire et amène-moi Sakura sur le champ. _Vite_.

De l'œil, Ino balaya la foule grondante. _Tu n'as pas le temps de réfléchir. Agis. C'est une menace qui pulse derrière ces visages en colère, non, plus qu'une menace, la guerre._

_ Entendu.

* * *

Ce fut le pas traînant que Sakura franchit les enceintes du SITK**(1)**, dont le teint blême, les cernes noirs et les yeux mornes coincidaient à une jolie gueule de bois. Il était étonnant de constater que, au-delà de sa maigreur et de ses vêtements rapiécés, elle conservait une certaine prestance. _Plus qu'une fleur, c'est une reine._

Les lieux étaient sombres, parfaitement inappopriés quant à la présence d'un Kage. Petite pièce perdue au cœur des sous-sols de la Section dont Ino avait pris la gouvernance dès ses seize ans. Leurs cellules n'étaient, étonnamment, jamais vides, bien qu'en temps de guerre, elles débordaient de prisonniers meurtris ou rendus fous de tant de violence.

Au fil des scéances d'interrogatoire, des aisées aux extrêmes, Ino avait appris à laisser vagabonder ses pensées vers des plus heureuses, alors qu'elle brisait méthodiquement un à un les os de ses « clients », les émasculait pour la plupart, leur arrachait lentement les doigts, avant de les plonger dans la démence la plus totale de par son ignoble _kekkai genkai_. Elle avait choisi d'oublier ces horreurs, s'était toujours refusée à les laisser hanter son esprit, aussi ne s'était-elle jamais permis de se lier à ses collègues de boulot, ou bien de parler de son job en-dehors de ses horaires. _Il en va de ma raison._

Elle-même, Gaara, ainsi que l'inséparable duo formé par Hagane Kotetsu et Kamizuki Izumo, épousaient silencieusement les murs de la pièce coupée du reste du monde depuis quinze bonnes minutes. La tension était palpable, les visages fermés. _Guerre, guerre, guerre_, martelait le cerveau en éllubition de la Yamanaka. Et ça la terrorisait.

Fiévreusement, elle baissa les yeux sur le maigre dossier entre ses mains, frappé au nom de _Kajikasuna Yachiru_. Le ninja, un Chuunin de trente-cinq ans passés, avait, semblait-il, participé aux Troisième et Quatrième Guerres, sans pour autant avoir été remarqué par quelque exploit qu'il soit. Selon ses proches, il se rendait tous les soirs visiter son fils de trois ans, qui, atteint d'un cancer incurrable, semblait aux portes de la mort. _Pauvre petit…_ L'amertume l'envahit. _Vivant pour si peu de temps, il se retrouve orphelin._

_ Yoshihiro a donc frappé… souffla Sakura, après qu'elle ait échangé quelques murmures avec Gaara.

Ino tressaillit.

_ Que… ?!

_ Ce n'est pas d'un simple meurtre dont nous causons, Yamanaka-san, intervint doucement Izumo, mais _d'un véritable complot_.

Sakura pivota vers son amie d'enfance. La lumière crue éclairant les lieux creusait son visage et faisait briller ses yeux pâles d'un éclat un peu fou.

_ Yoshihiro n'est pas Naruto. Ne le sera _jamais_. Ce n'est qu'un monstre sans vergogne. Il tue des gens, Ino. Il fait du mal, à nous, à Konoha. C'est pour cela que nous nous devons d'agir.

_ Vous voulez le _tuer _? chuchota-t-elle.

Le silence planant était, ici, la plus saisissante des réponses.

_ Vous voulez le tuer, poursuivit la Commandante du SITK. Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

Tous parurent surpris de sa question désinvolte.

_ V-Vous désirez nous aider ? bégailla Izumo.

_Les aider ?_ Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Tout était si… non, elle ne savait pas.

Ino resta silencieuse.

Avec un soupir, Sakura s'en retourna à son plan.

_ Pour le moment, nul de nous quatre n'est en mesure de le tuer. Les forces accumulées de Kotetsu et Izumo aux miennes ne suffiront assurément pas à le vaincre, quant à toi Gaara, lever la main sur l'Hokage entraînerait une guerre immédiate.

Au terme _guerre_, la kunoichi blonde frissonna.

_ Alors que propose-tu ? intervint calmement le Kazekage.

_ Je veux ramener à la vie Uchiwa Itachi.

Clairement, les visages se fendirent de stupeur. Ino blêmit. _Troubler la mort ? Sakura, par Kami-sama, il y a des limites à ne jamais franchir !_

Pourtant, elle resta muette.

_ Comment ? souffla Gaara.

Sakura éleva un doigt.

_ Rassembler ses os. (Deux.) Les poser sur le sanctuaire sacré du Temple du Shinigami. (Trois.) Qu'un ninja lui transmette la totalité de son chakra… jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Jusqu'à en _mourir_.

A cet instant, ses yeux s'assombrirent jusqu'à en devenir noirs.

_ Et cette tâche, quelqu'un se doit de s'en charger. Itachi dépassait largement la puissance des Sannins, et a toujours agi en premier lieu pour Konoha. Il nous faut l'aide de cet homme. Absolument. C'est moi qui le ressusciterai.

A l'entente de ces mots froids et implacables, Ino crut que le monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Horrifiée, elle en cessa de respirer. _Sakura ? Mourir ?_

Non. _Non_. Pas elle ! Leur rencontre lui revint mécaniquement en tête. Ce jour ensoleillé où elle ramassait des fleurs et où elle avait croisé la route de cette petite chose sans défense qu'elle s'était jurée coûte que coûte de protéger. _Serre les dents, Ino. Garde la tête froide. Réfléchis. Ne fais rien de stupide. Serre les dents, serre les…_

_ _Non !_

Les regards s'orientèrent sur sa personne. La Yamanaka inspira profondément.

Ce choix, c'était… En mourant, elle consumerait un avenir heureux avec Kiba, un beau mariage, des enfants potentiels… Mais à ça, elle y renonçait. Au nom de sa Sakura, elle sacrifiait son existence toute entière. _On n'oublie jamais une promesse. Pardonne-moi, Kiba…_

Puis, faisant le vide dans sa tête, Ino planta son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

_ Non, répéta-t-elle plus calmement. C'est moi qui le ferai.

* * *

**(1) : Section d'Interrogatoire et de Torture de Konoha**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, et en espérant que vous avez aimé !**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, je tiens compte de chacune de vos reviews et y réponds.**

**A plus.**

**Celra205**


End file.
